


I Want You Back

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Episode s03e11: Michael, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Missing Scene, References to Never Been Kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have a necessary conversation after being forced to watch the Warblers performance of "I Want You Back".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Back

As soon as the van starts Blaine leans over and sets his head between his knees as he tries to control his breathing.

"I feel so _sick_ ," Blaine says in a strangled voice, "I feel so dirty, so  _used_ every time he looks at me, as if-"

"As if every time he looks at you you know he's using the image of you to jerk off at night, right?" Kurt cuts him off. His voice, normally acidic and sharp, has lost its edge, instead sad and slightly broken in a way that sounds so much more dangerous. "You know that if he could, he would steal far more than a kiss."

Blaine nods, swallowing as he realizes that his boyfriend went through something just like this last year. "I think I know how you felt last year now, Kurt," he says, and feels the urge to cry for the first time in a very long while. The last time he really had a good cry was after the Sadie Hawkins dance. It really isn't his style to cry at the drop of a hat (he is normally content to leave the dramatics to Rachel and Kurt), but he just feels so exhausted and fractured at the moment. He just wants to curl up somewhere, sob into his pillow, and sleep for years. It was hard enough last year knowing that his advice had prompted Karofsky to do such a thing to Kurt, but now that he knows how it feels to be on the receiving end of such unwanted attention he feels so much worse. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," he says, "What happened last year between the two of you- that was horrible. And it was all my fault- oh god, I feel horrible just imagining it, oh god oh god oh-"

Kurt’s hand on his shoulder stops him and he slowly starts to breathe normally again, calming down a little "I'm going to cut you off right there," Kurt says gently, "No need to work yourself up like that over something that's long over and totally _not your fault_."

Blaine turns slightly to look up at him, guilt coursing through his veins. "But it is- I gave you that stupid advice, and that's what got you into that situation last year."

Kurt lets out a bitter, hollow sounding chuckle. "No, that was my own recklessness and Karofsky himself. As if anyone with any kind of sanity could have predicted that standing up to a bully would have resulted in a forced kiss. No, Blaine, that wasn't your fault, and neither is this." Before Blaine can protest Kurt cuts him off. "No, I know that look- you're blaming yourself. You shouldn't be- Sebastian's a creep and a bastard and let's leave it at that."

"Lady Lips is right, you know," Santana says from the middle seat where Rachel's listening to her headphones and Artie's talking to Puck over some kind of DS game, and Blaine and Kurt freeze as they remember that there are other people in the van. "It's not your fault that Sebastian the Meerkat is a right douchebag. Now, I don't know exactly what you're talking about with Karofsky (even though now I think I can figure out what happened with him last year) but that doesn't sound like either of your faults."

"See, honey," Kurt says, his smirk returning, "If even Satan agrees with me then I _must_ be right."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to eave kudos and comments! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
